decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Kelly
Origin To most Harry Kelly looks like your average young boy running the streets of Toronto. At one time, that was the truth. But that all changed the night Harry encountered late agent Gregor Sampson. Sampson, fresh from a narrow escape from a dangerous undercover assignment, lay wounded in an alleyway where he was seen hiding something. Harry, the ever curious child, attempted to aid Sampson, but Sampson, sensing his end was near, trusted Harry to deliver his final coded message for the Red Panda. Harry rushed to find help only to encounter a patrol officer who admonished Harry's reckless running and dismissed Harry's story as fantasy. Luckily for Harry, another constable arrived. Constable Parker listened to Harry's story and revealed himself to be an agent of The Red Panda. After an attempt on Harry's life, Constable Parker takes Harry to a local gym owned by another agent and contact man of The Red Panda named Spiro Papas. Unfortunately the gang followed them to the gym. Parker protected Harry from the gang until a rescue by The Red Panda and The Flying Squirrel. Harry was then moved to a safe house, where he revealed that he knew where Sampson hid his evidence. Along with Constable Parker, Harry retrieved the evidence - only to be ambushed by the gang. The Red Panda and The Flying Squirrel arrived shortly thereafter and took down the gang. The evidence which they recovered led to the Golden Claw and her method of body transference. While impressed by Harry The Red Panda was ready to wipe Harry's memory of that nights events. Pleading from Constable Parker and support from The Flying Squirrel Harry was made an agent. Adventures Harry was instrumental in The World Next Door, as he was the only agent to notice Baboon McSmoothie rappelling down the side of the building they were guarding. Harry has earned a secret identity named The Black Cap. As The Black Cap Harry was instrumental in taking down a Organized Pickpocket racket run by a man calling himself The Rat Lord. Harry also helped to take down Archangel in All The King's Men. After the disappearance of the Red Panda the Flying Squirrel made Harry's safety a personal priority. She got him a job at The Chronicle and took him under her wing. When Harry enlisted in The Lost Sheep she pushed and bullied her way though the chain of command, right up to the Canadian Prime Minister, trying to discover his whereabouts. All she was able to discover was that he had been sent to a mysterious Camp 6 as part of unit M1. His location and involvement in the War is currently still unknown. Powers and Abilities Harry has proven to be one of The Red Panda's most valuable agents. Harry has personally foiled two Criminal capers. Harry's age and size gives The Red Panda access to places he would either wouldn't fit or would stand out. Harry seems to be hyper-observant being able to spot events other agents seem to miss. Harry has proven to be able to spot both the Red Panda and Flying Squirrel if motivated. Harry versatility as agent has him operating first as a runner then as a spotter, undercover as both a shoeshine boy and a Paperboy. Often teamed with Constable Parker or Mack Tully. Harry's Youthful enthusiasm has earned him respect and a special place among the agents. Once the war began, and many of the Red Panda's adult agents joined the military to fight overseas, Harry became the Red Panda's most senior agent in Toronto. He is well trained in every way, making skillful use of coded hand-signals, disguises, and guile in order to help bring down Archangel in All The King's Men. However, he still became somewhat over-excited when given the opportunity to use a gas grenade. Aliases *Harry "Eagle Eyes" KellyHarry gave himself the name in "The World Next Door", telling Andy Parker that The Red Panda gave him the nick name, then admitting that he did not. Andy starts calling Harry "Eagle Eyes" around other agents. *The Black Cap Notes Harry Kelly was voiced by Shannon Arnold until Season 7Needed, when Scott Moyle took over the part. Equipment *Newspaper Bundle:--- Allows Harry to pass coded messages based on newspaper headlines. *Shoeshine Box *Black Cap---Hides identity *Radio Ring--- Has limited access to Radio Ring. Category:Red Panda Adventures category:Red Panda Agents Category:Voiced by Shannon Arnold Category:Voiced by Scott Moyle